Specter
In-Game The '''Specter' is a flexible, extremely dangerous interceptor used by the Trunt Harval's Black Guard . It has a surprisingly large number of equipment slots and a pre-installed U'tool cloaking device.'' Game Guide The '''Specter' is a flexible, extremely dangerous interceptor used by the Trunt Harval's Black Guard . Its uncommonly flat design could only be realized by leaving out additional equipment slots. In compensation, there is a U'tool cloaking device preinstalled.'' Appearance The Specter is somewhat of a modified and/or revamped Aegir/Ghost . Its 4 primary weapon slots make it just as deadly, as well as having a U'tool pre-installed. This state-of-the-art vessel is used by all known members of the Black Guard except Trunt Harval. Upgraded Stats Upgrades are only available at the Kaamo station lounge. Notes * The Specter is a great ship for roaming around. Its high firepower and armor can help in tough situations. Despite its high armor, players still have to be careful in Extreme difficulty as even its high armor can be chipped off at a decent pace by even a few enemies. ** It's built-in U'Tool, along with the handling, armor and number of equipment slots already beats the well-known Bloodstar. However, the significantly smaller cargo space and the lack of secondary weapons and a turret slot limits this ship to be used only for combat purposes. * The prototype of the Specter is the Ghost (See it's description). ** "Spectre" can be translated to "Ghost", which probably is a reason for the two ships' connection. * The Specter is available at Katashán Station, in the Paréah System. * Originally, the Specter could only be unlocked by completing the Supernova campaign on Extreme difficulty. With the update that came out on October 6th, 2012, the Specter can also be unlocked in other difficulties by completing the entire campaign and obtaining all Gold Medals ALONG with the new Supernova medals. After the Specter is unlocked, it can be bought for 30,000,000$(12,000,000$ for Android) on all difficulty levels. ** The Specter is available at Katashán Station, in the Paréah System. * Different cloaks can still be installed and will overwrite the default U'tool. ** However, on Android, the default U'tool will still overwrite the cloak you've installed. * The Specter is considered as one of the most powerful ships in the game, due to the large amount of armor it has. ** However, this is second to the Rhino in terms of Armor, which happens to be the Terran Dropships used during the Supernova Campaign. * The exhaust from the engines does not have strips of engine exhaust like the NPCs do. Bug Reports * There was a bug in version 1.1.7 of GOF2 SD and in version 1.1.1 of GOF2 HD, respectively. In these versions, when another cloak was mounted on the Specter the game asked: "Do you want to replace the U'tool with the Sight Suppressor II?". If "Yes" was selected, the new cloak got mounted and the pre-installed U'tool of the Specter got unmounted and moved to the cargo hold. By unmounting the new cloak again, the Specter became outfitted with a new U'tool, the original cloak staying in the cargo hold. This process could be repeated indefinitely, thus producing an unlimited amount of U'tools. * As of the GOF2 1.1.8 and GOF2 HD 1.1.2 updates, the U'tool glitch has been removed (unlisted on the update page) and has upset many players that relied on the glitch for making money fast. (When equipping another cloak the U'Tool no longer spawns, but it will become usable once the other cloak is removed) However the U'Tool glitch still exists in the GOF2-Full HD version that runs on OS X (Mac), and credit generated there using the U'Tool bug can still be transferred to iOS devices by saving the game to iCloud and then re-loading the save on the iOS device. * With the removal of the original U'Tool bug another bug was introduced into the game, which doesn't allow players to install any other cloak than the U'tool for the Specter, however this glitch isn't present in the Full HD version. * From version 1.1.5 of GOF2 HD, the Specter glitch has been fixed; however, it doesn't seem to be fixed on GOF2 SD. * Note: On the Android version, the U'tool will still overwrite whichever cloaking device you have equipped. Trivia * The Specter, Scimitar and the Ghost feature the Abyss Engine™ logo on their wings. The Abyss Engine is the game engine DS FISHLABS use for their games. * The design of the ship greatly resembles the design of the Vic Viper, the famous space Fighter from Konami’s legendary ‘’Gradius’’ series. * The Black Guard uses this ship, with Dark Matter Lasers as its weapons. ** They have a slightly faster firing rate, at the expense of damage output. * Specters used by the Black Guards are not affected by Gamma Rays. * It has the highest armor rating and the most equipment slots of any combat-suited ship. * The Specter essentially has 17 equipment slots, due to its inbuilt cloaking device. * It is the best ship the Nivelians have made. * The Specter has a similar design to the Aegir and the Ghost. * It's the only ship that has two ways of being unlocked. **The first way is to complete the Supernova DLC in Extreme Difficulty. **The second way is to obtain ALL Gold and ALL Supernova Medals outside Extreme Difficulty.. * The Specter's original price as stated on the official game guide was $9,500,000. * On the Android Version, the price of the Specter is $12,000,000, instead of the iOS price of $30,000,000. Gallery 538956 284116965021979 1269754864 n.jpg Galaxy-on-fire-2-superova-fishlabs-sci-fi-action-shooter-STEALTH-FIGHTER.jpg GOF2_2018-10-20-23-20-52.png|Specter Stats GOF2-2018-12-24-09-25-45.jpg Gof2-supernova-fishlabs-iphone-5-screenshot 031.jpg IMG 5701.png IMG_0401.JPG|Specter in the Beidan system. IMG_0423.JPG IMG_0421.JPG|The Specter with 3 Nivelian wingmen. Spectre with Dark Matter LaserX4.jpg Ipad_01.11.12 311.jpg|Specter using Shock Blast Ipad_01.11.12 312.jpg|Specter using Shock Blast 621367 166212370187063 1575317132 o.jpg A1 (3).JPG|Specter in SD Graphics, flying by Katashán Scaghd.jpg|Concept Art 023.jpg 231082_166556370152663_2054412714_n.jpg|Specter flying by the remains of Luur Station 15208_166540003487633_2010757103_n.jpg|Specter boosting towards Kaamo Station Screenshot_2013-12-18-17-40-32-1.png|Approaching Katashán station Spectre.jpg|A Specter in all of its glory TruntHavalAMessageFromTheNivelianRepublic.jpg|Trunt Harval with an armada of Black Guards GOF2 2018-12-09-14-39-02.png|Specter flying by Katashán Station GOF2_2019-05-12-08-28-44.png|Specter in Talidor GOF2_2018-12-25-15-07-37.png|Specter at Wah'norr with a Vossk Battlecruiser in the background. specter5.JPG|A Specter with fan-made paint job. Link to 3D Model can be found here: https://skfb.ly/6DZAu Nivelian_specter_25075_Content_L.png|Game Guide Description Category:Nivelian Ships Category:Ultimate Ships Category:Supernova Category:Ships Category:GOF2 Category:Black Guard ships Category:Nivelian Technology Category:Fighters Category:Nivelians Category:Cloaks Category:Gunships Category:Nivelian Planets Category:Paréah Category:Nivelian Weapons Category:GOF2HD Category:Nivelian Systems Category:Black Guard Category:Nivelian Elite